Elius
Elius is the last planet around Proksimus Kirbani and the only gas giant in the Nova Kirbani System. In-Game Description "Elius was the last planet discovered around Proksimus Kirbani due to its sheer distance, despite being the largest planet in the Nova Kirbani System. The planet is believed to be a small ice giant, and the only planet in the system made primarily of gas. Elius plays a large role in the Proksimus Kirbani System as a shepherd and deflector of debri in the system and protector from any interstellar visitors." Physical Characteristics Elius is a small ice giant orbiting far out in the Proksimus Kirbani System. It is most well known for being the largest planet in the entire Nova Kirbani System, and the only one composed primarily of gas. The planet is made primarily of hydrogen and helium, while also having a larger proportion of heavier elements, such as oxygen, carbon, nitrogen and sulfur. Compounds such as methane in the atmosphere are responsible for its dark blue coloration, a common feature of ice giants. Elius’s sheer distance from Proksimus Kirbani means it receives little light, far less than any of the planets around Kerbol receive. How the planet managed to be so distant is still unknown. Some say it formed closer to Proksimus Kirbani and was later ejected, while others believe that it formed this far and has stayed there since. Along with its 2 moons, Elius has a thin set of rings, composed primarily of of ice and dust. The prevailing theory is that the rings formed from a large comet or possibly small moon being obliterated by the planet’s gravity as it got too close to Elius. The rings are guided mostly by Um, a small shepherd moon orbiting just outside the rings. Atmosphere and Climate The planet’s atmosphere consists of mostly Hydrogen and Helium, but has traces of ammonia, nitrogen and water vapour. Lower down, the water vapour condenses and becomes a large liquid ocean on the planet, although the pressure there is equivalent to 1,500m underwater on the surface of Elius’ ocean. While the ocean is difficult to reach, it might be a nice place to go swimming if you have a death wish. Elius also has a rather unstable climate for a gas giant. The planet has been observed to have turbulent winds and occasional storms. While most storms come and go within a year, there is one large, white storm on the northern hemisphere that has been raging for years. Moons Elius has two moons in its system, the first of which is called Um and is a large remnant of whatever it was that formed the planet’s rings. Um is a shepherd moon, meaning it guides the dust within Elius’s rings to maintain their shape, and can allow for great views of the planet due to its close proximity. The moon is bombarded with radiation from the planet’s magnetic sphere and thus not a good place for kerbals Nyss is the larger of the two moons, and a surprisingly interesting one, too. While the moon is mostly covered in dust fields, large patches of exposed ice are also visible. Some scientists believe the moon may have a subsurface ocean, one that could contain the ingredients necessary for life. Trivia * Elius is based off of Proxima Centauri C * While Elius is only about 1.5 KAU away from Proksimus Kirbani, it has the properties of a cold ice giant Category:Planet Category:Exoplanet Category:Nova Kirbani System